unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Frown (Quotes)
Season 1 No Day Like Snow Day * "No, you fool! Don’t 'cha see? Snow Day’s the most miserable day of the year! I gotta see this for myself!" * "Let’s see how Unikitty and those dinguses are doing with all this horrible, icy snow—No, no, no, no!" * "Stop it! I’m not a snowman! I’m Master Frown!" * "No! I’ll never help your Snow Day! I’ll have no part…No way! This is absolutely the worst thing that’s ever happened to me! No!" * "Pain and misery? Now this is a Snow Day!" * "Master Frown never loses!" * "Yeah! Yes, that’s right! Cheer for me!" * "I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, maybe I’ve been wrong about Snow Day! Maybe I’ve been wrong about everything! This is wonderful! I’m gonna start over, start living my life with the Spirit of Snow Day!" Fire & Nice * "Boo! Lame." * "Nope, just here to watch! A whole day of people complaining? Sign me up!" * "I’m doing you a favor! You can’t solve these people’s problems! Being nice is just a corny…pointless…sham!" * "Totally worth it!" * "Hmm. Still doing this ridiculous holiday, huh? Well. Let’s see how many problems you can deal with before you blow up again!" * "You know, maybe I do have some problems you can fix!" * "Oh, Unikitty! Glad we could agree on something! Can’t wait for the next Problem Fixy Day!" * "Ow! Hey! Watch where you’re shoo…doo…" Stuck Together * "Okay, okay. I still have time!" * "This’ll ruin everyone’s day!" * "It’s gone. It’s gone!" * "Whatever! I can’t believe I’m saying this…Unikitty, I need your help. You have to take me to Frowntown!" * "What?! No! I’m Master Frown, I don’t do nice things, I do not nice things!" * "You smell so bad I wanna barf!" * "You…uh…you smell so good that I…don’t wanna barf?" * "Are you kidding me?!" * "I’m meeting my boss, Master Doom. Because I’m one of the Doom Lords! And we’re responsible for all the mayhem, pain, and despair in the whole world!" * "The epicenter of sadness, the beating heart of gloom in the world! My evil lair!" * "Look, we talked about this, man! You can’t offer cookies to my arch nemesis!" * "I don’t have time for this! Brock, get your poncho. The big one!" * "Why do we start every meeting like this?" * "Hey, I stubbed five toes, thank you! What did you do today?" * "Well, I knocked some ice cream to the ground!" * "Of course they’re mean! They’re Doom Lords! That’s what we do!" * "Really? Uh, I mean, that’s what you get when you work with the best!" * "Aw, yeah! I’m back! My new cloak is so black! Yes!" * "Yeah, right, I planned the whole thing! Totally didn’t need your help at all! Nailed it!" * "That’s right! You haven’t seen the last of me! Master Frown! The greatest Doom Lord of all—" Category:Quotes